


Housemate (Though I'd Rather Not)

by theslymaknae



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Donghwi!Housemate AU, Fluff, M/M, Short Chapters, Teen and Up for Language Use, a bit angst but not much, hopefully decent plot, idk - Freeform, weird ass title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theslymaknae/pseuds/theslymaknae
Summary: Dongho had to share a house with a baby... and his baby. Chaos ensues.





	1. Babies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shit at titles and summaries

          “I won’t give you any discount,” the old landlady grumbled. She scanned the messy haired young man in front of her, clicking her tongue in annoyance. It wasn’t the first time the man came and begged her for a discount, but the houses she rented were the cheapest in the area already.

 _‘Young people nowadays should learn to work harder.’_ She _tsk_ -ed.

“I’m a singer! I−I’ll be really successful in the future and you’ll be thankful for having me renting one of your houses!” He said, pleading desperately. The landlady just ignored him.

“Well then, come back here and rent again when you’re famous and wealthy,” she simply retorted, not even sparing him a glance.

Dongho sighed, darting his tongue out at the bitter landlady. (She snorted and mumbled something along the line of ‘rude kids’ in return)

As he run his fingers on his hair, a man (He looked no older than 15 wha−wait, is he holding a baby?) walked towards them. (Oh god he was indeed holding a baby, they’re _double baby._ )

The landlady only glanced at him, rolled her eyes, and then went back to whatever she was doing. It seemed like it wasn’t the first time that man came here.

            “Excuse me, ma’am.” Dongho heard him spoke. His voice small and wispy.

“Ah, Mr.Lee, it’s you again. I’m still not gonna give you any discount.” She said, sternly, not even looking at him. Dongho can hear the desperate sigh the small man beside him let out.

“Don’t you pity my brother? He’s just a baby and it’s just−I can’t… Please.” He pleaded.

 _‘It’s not going to work, kiddo, I tried.’_ Dongho thought for himself.

Taking off her glasses, the old woman rubbed her temple. She gestured at both Dongho and the small man with her right hand.

“Tell you what, why don’t you two share the house and divide the rent?”

 

… And that’s when Lee Daehwi realized the presence of a man beside him. (Seriously, though, how can you not see him, Daehwi? He’s like... twice your size.)

He winced, scanning the brawny man beside him. He looked dangerous and scary, with his unkempt hair, obvious stubbles, and scary eyes. He unconsciously tightened his grip on his brother, Seonho, as if trying to protect him from the big bad man.

The man threw him a sharp look (Daehwi would be lying if he said that that didn’t make him want to pee his pants) before going back at the landlady,

_“No way, I’m not gonna share a house with a baby… and his baby.”_


	2. Rules

Life was indeed unfair, especially when you’re a broke, jobless musician from the countryside recently moving to Seoul. Or at least that’s the bitter pill of reality Kang Dongho had to chug down. Plopping himself down on the worn out sofa, he watched as the light haired man went to put his bags at one of the rooms. He really didn’t bring much with him.

He returned a few minutes later, stretching and rubbing his sore shoulder. The small man noticed that Dongho was staring, but he chose to say nothing.

“I don’t want your brother to be noisy, so please keep him calm.” Dongho was first to break the silence.

Out of all things, _good things,_ he could’ve said, Dongho unintentionally said something that not only sounded bitter, but also rude, towards the younger looking man. He mentally slapped himself.

Meanwhile, Daehwi was startled at such a hostile remark. When was his brother annoying? And he certainly didn’t plan to take less than a good care of him. He thought that it was rude of the older man to talk to him like that when they haven’t even exchanged names yet.

_Great, it would be so much fun living with this old grunt._

Seeing that the brawny man didn’t attempt on apologizing, the younger shot him an annoyed look (and he had all the rights to be),

“Excuse you, _ahjussi._ My brother is a very nice kid and he’s not noisy, nor did he throw tantrums. I think _you_ ’re the one who should be reminded to keep quiet.” He retorted.

“Yah! I’m not an ahjussi, I’m only 22!”

“… and I’m 17. You _are_ an ahjussi.”

* * *

 

A screeching voice came on the phone, _as expected._

“ _That’s your first words to him? For fuck’s sake Dongho I didn’t raise you to be this ill-mannered!”_

“Minki, you did _not_ raise me. You’re even younger than me what the fuck.”

_“I am utterly disappointed, Baekho-yah, and I’m sure JR will be too. Why can’t you be more like your brothers?”_

“Minki. JR is not my dad and who the fuck is this ‘brother’ you were talking about?

Forget it; I’m not calling you only to get nagged like this, bye.”

 

Hanging up and tossing his phone to his bed, Dongho glanced at his room. It wasn’t much, rather small than he used to, even. But business hadn’t done him well and it was either that or going back to one of his friends’ houses.

Of course, they wouldn’t mind, his friends were too nice to even think of kicking Dongho out. But he already felt uncomfortable being a freeloader at their places. Minki recently moved in into Jonghyun−or: JR, interchangeably-, and Dongho didn’t really want to be the third wheel.

Minhyun’s apartment is really small and he already shared it with Seongwoo, a friend from his hometown.

Aron’s living with his younger sisters and it would just be really awkward.

So it was either this house, or capsule hotels. Dongho got reminded of his mild claustrophobia and shivered at the thought. The house wasn’t half bad, really. It may not be grand or spacious or anything, but it was decent, and it was probably the only thing on his price range (after dividing the rent with the smaller man). They got two separate (and not to mention, tiny) rooms, one shared bathroom, and one shared space that function as both dining room and living room, and a small kitchen.

Dongho had unpacked his stuffs, but he still saw the younger man running here and there putting things in the kitchen and bathroom.

Talking about the younger man, he honestly had no hard feelings toward the younger. He even pitied him. Being so young yet all alone in Seoul (Where were his parents?). He didn’t mean to be mean towards him either, it’s just.. Dongho was shy and rude remarks were somehow his defense mechanism.

Minki always said that due to his insecurities, he put up a scary front. (Of course that’s not true, what did Minki know?). He felt kinda sorry for the small man, really.

* * *

 

Daehwi was arranging the milk bottles on the kitchen when Dongho entered. He threw a questioning gaze at the younger.

“It was for my brother,” He answered. “Why are you here?” Daehwi asked back, furrowing his brows. He only realized it one second too late that it had come off a bit rude,

“I’m sorry, I mean… If you need to use the kitchen I’ll... I’ll head out.” He quickly added.

The older man stared at him, then shook his head.

“We need to talk about house rules.” He said, leaning towards the wall.

“O..okay.” Daehwi hated the way his voice squeaked. He felt even smaller in front of the older.

* * *

 

Almost an hour later, they managed to agree on a few house rules. The man (Daehwi learnt that his name was Kang Dongho), taped the agreement paper on the wall next to their small TV (Daehwi still thought that this was a very childish move).

HOUSE RULES:

  1. ~~The baby~~ Seonho shouldn’t throw unnecessary tantrums. ( _He won’t, he’s a nice kid._ )
  2. Kang Dongho should not get drunk and create a mess in the house ( **as if)**
  3. Shared areas are bathroom, living room, dining room, kitchen. Please keep it tidy.
  4. Lee Daehwi sweeps and cleans every Monday, Wednesday, Friday.
  5. Kang Dongho sweeps and cleans every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday.
  6. _~~No bringing woman to the rooms~~_ **~~hey it’s up to me~~** _no, there are MINORS in the house._
  7. **No dirty diapers on the bathroom. Please.**
  8. Foods are separate, please label your share.
  9. Please mind the other tenant if bringing guests.
  10. _~~Please don’t get involved in any kind of criminal act~~_ _._ **Kid what do you take me for?**



Signed by:

**Kang Dongho**

_Lee Daehwi_

* * *

 

Dongho went back to his room. He was about to sleep when he heard a sharp cry, followed by cooing and Daehwi shouting to him, “It’s okay! He’s calm now!”

He groaned.

_Great, it would be just great._

**Author's Note:**

> This isnt exactly a chapter? more like a foreword or a teaser.  
> Next part up soon! 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this, xoxo


End file.
